Qui est le monstre?
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Qui des deux est le plus monstrueux? L'un d'eux s'interroge à ce propos.


**Hello! Un petit OS sur les pensées contradictoires d'une emplumée que l'on connait tous^^**

**Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Bonne lecture (:**

* * *

Savez-vous comment sont les démons ? Physiquement, psychologiquement ? Savez-vous à quel point ils peuvent être laids ou beaux à regarder ? Que ce soit physiquement ou psychologiquement.

Certains ont un physique joli, mais leur âme est si noire qu'il est impossible pour un ange de le regarder en face sous peine d'avoir les ailes crispées pour quelques heures. Aucun ange n'aimerait se retrouver face à une âme aussi noire.

Parfois, le contraire se produit. Un physique déplorant pour une douce et belle âme, et là, les anges peuvent apprécier la présence de l'abomination. Que dis-je, apprécier ? Mais nous savons tous qu'anges et démons signifient haine et guerre éternelle. C'est du moins dans la culture populaire. L'humanité ne pourra jamais comprendre des êtres tels que nous, même si certains deviennent ensuite des démons. Il faut avoir vécu longtemps pour savoir tout.

On pourrait croire que nous sommes en guerre depuis le début. Les anges contre les démons, les démons contre les anges. Alors comment expliquer l'association douteuse d'un démon avec un ange ? Crowley et Castiel, Castiel et cette jeune démone connue sous le nom de Meg, et j'en oublie bien beaucoup. J'aurais espéré m'oublier aussi. Oublier que je fais partie de la catégorie qui dévie des règles. Car il s'agit bien de règles. Les anges sont tenus de haïr et de tuer les démons qu'ils voient.

Pourquoi ? Ce sont eux qui ont dévasté notre chère maison autrefois. Lucifer, Abbadon, Cain, tous ces anges qui ont perdu la tête. Ils nous ont tué. Ils n'étaient pas encore des démons, certes, mais dès qu'ils ont atterri sur ce petit globule insignifiant à nos yeux célestes, ils sont devenus ces abominations sans cœur ni ailes. Ils ont oublié qui ils étaient en réalité, ils sont devenus tellement puissants et plus nombreux que la guerre a été déclarée rapidement. Michel et Raphael se devaient de les tuer jusqu'aux derniers. Ils commencèrent par les chevaliers de l'Enfer. Je m'en souviens encore, de cette période noire. Chaque ange devait s'entrainer. Nous étions les soldats de Dieu, ce Dieu qui nous avait lâchement abandonné, non ?

Aucun de nous ne savait qu'un chevalier de l'Enfer avait échappé à la vague céleste des archanges. Abbadon, la plus fidèle à Lucifer. Nous l'avons tous oublié. Ils n'étaient pas horribles à regarder, physiquement dans tous les cas. Ils avaient juste les ailes brûlées, déplumées. Nous étions mal à l'aise en les voyant, mais pas dégoûtés. Comment l'aurions-nous pu être alors que nous contemplions notre famille tomber dans la décadence ? Ce sont leur âme qui nous a été insupportable à regarder.

Et puis le temps a passé. Et des anges rencontrèrent des démons. Et un jour, ça m'arriva à moi. Je m'en souviens parfaitement. Je peux effacer la mémoire des autres, mais je ne peux effacer la mienne, alors je suis obligée de me rappeler que j'ai désobéi aux ordres que j'avais imposé avec l'aide de Michel et de Raphaël. Je me sens honteuse, car j'ai fait tuer des anges innocents qui ne respectaient pas nos lois, et moi, je ne suis pas morte. Je me dégoûte, j'ai honte de le dire, et c'est une humiliation, mais je me dégoûte d'être ainsi épargnée.

Mon histoire n'est pas très compliquée. Je suis simplement tombée sous le charme ridicule d'un petit humain à l'esprit fort douteux. C'était un sorcier, je savais que je devais le tuer parce qu'il commençait à faire usage de magie noire, très noire, mais mon _cœur_, le cœur de mon véhicule, ne voulait rien en faire. Il était d'avance destiné à devenir un horrible démon, mais je ne voulais pas penser à ça. Voyez jusqu'où un ange peut tomber dans la misère. Le pire, ce fut après.

A la mort de cet imbécile aux yeux verts, j'ai suivi son évolution. Il était devenu un être monstrueux. Torturant à ses heures perdues, commerçant avec les humains pour avoir leur âme 10 ans après l'accord.

Je sais que vous me regardez avec dégoût, et je me dégoûte moi-même. Il s'agit bien de ce fichu imposteur qui se prend pour le roi des Enfers. Quel pathétique roi il fait, non ? Un roi fait plus que lire des contrats, il se bat, il conquiert tout ce qu'il peut, il protège. Crowley n'est rien de tout cela, et pourtant, il a réussi à contrôler totalement l'Enfer.

Je me dégoûte de le trouver _beau_ et _intéressant_. Il ne l'est sans doute pas. Je vous parlais de la noirceur d'une âme, et de la laideur du visage d'un démon. Crowley est dans cette catégorie. Aux yeux des autres anges, il peut être hideux à regarder. Personne ne pourrait l'observer. Castiel l'a fait parce qu'il aime aider l'humanité, et qu'il voulait juste essayer de sauver ce qu'il avait déclenché. Mais moi, ais-je une excuse pour _aimer_ un démon ?

Son regard vert, le même que celui que je connaissais il y a bien longtemps, son sourire énervant et charmeur, ses airs moqueurs et amusés, ses yeux qui déshabillent toute créature avec un organe sexuel à l'intérieur du corps, sa façon de fusiller n'importe qui du regard...je devrais le détester, mais ce n'est pas lui envers qui j'éprouve de la haine. C'est envers moi.

Je me hais, je me dégoûte. Je devrais arrêter de penser à lui, mais ce stupide démon revient me hanter à chaque essai pour oublier sa tête et son âme. Oh, son âme, c'est la plus noire et tordue que j'ai pu observer depuis un long moment. Ce n'est pas la plus noire, mais c'est la plus tordue. Et pourtant, je l'aime aussi. J'aurais presque envie de l'inonder de la chaleur de mes ailes, de lui enlever cette noirceur à laquelle il s'accroche tant, mais ce n'est pas possible. Il serait trop heureux que je cède à mes envies primitives.

Pour les autres, les anges et les démons se détestent, pour moi, c'est différent. Je ne déteste pas Crowley, je ne crois pas le détester. Je veux sa mort lorsqu'il me hante avec ses maudits sourires destinés à me faire couler, mais je ne le déteste pas. Un ange peut aussi aimer l'abomination qui se tient devant lui, et c'est mon cas.

C'est mon erreur, la première erreur que j'ai faite. Si je savais comment l'oublier...c'est pire qu'une torture céleste, parce que ça fait mal au cœur, malgré que je pense pas en posséder un à proprement parlé.

L'Amour est pire que tout, parce qu'il rend aveugle, et que je suis aveugle de toute décision quand ça concerne Crowley. Je me déteste, je me dégoûte, il me dégoûte, mais je l'aime...


End file.
